


Всегда

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Наташа знает, что обидела Тони.





	Всегда

Города. Большие и маленькие. Шумные и тихие. Зеленые и отравленные выхлопами так, что чистый воздух продают как кока-колу — в баночках. Много. Разные. И нет ни одного, который можно назвать домом. Наташа знает, она пробовала и не раз. Потому что дом, как ни банально звучит, это не четыре стены, симпатичный фонтанчик во дворе и апельсиновые деревья с жасмином в цвету. Дом — это люди. Или хотя бы один человек. Который скоро женится. Об этом, во всяком случае, трубят все СМИ. А как на самом деле?  
  
Наташа не хочет знать. Не в её правилах прятать голову в песок, но вспоминать, как сама сгоряча отдала свое счастье, отвернулась в тот момент, когда была нужнее всего… Обиделась на правду, дура. Слишком привыкла к тому, что с ней и ради нее он был совершенно другим. Что уж теперь вспоминать? Хотела как лучше, а получилось — как всегда. И надо было промолчать, а лучше — обнять со спины и объяснить почему так, а не иначе, что потом бы сам себя не простил, уже не прощает, но гордость, сука, выползла не к месту, и вот… Закономерный итог. Кто-то шьет себе белое платье, а у кого-то, про запас, всегда есть белые тапочки. Не смешно, зато про нее.  
  
Но если вечно неспящий, рвущий кайму неба иглами небоскребов город теперь табу, то руины и утес над океаном никто у нее не отнимет. И в тот день, когда ставятся окончательно точки над «i», она здесь, вместе с призраком счастливого прошлого, смотрит на солнце, лениво раздумывающее: нырнуть в глубину навсегда или погодить еще немножко?  
  
— Таша… — слышит она за спиной и чуть было не падает следом за солнцем. Медлит секунду и оборачивается навстречу своему личному призраку.  
  
Вид у того, надо признать, тот еще. Счастливые женихи, по мнению Наташи, выглядят несколько иначе. Несчастливые — тоже. Конечно, с Тони станется прийти на собственную свадьбу в кроссовках и в футболке с очередным непонятным принтом под элегантный пиджак от модного нынче кутюрье, но Пеппер вряд ли такое придется по душе, а ведь это и ее свадьба тоже.  
  
Но у Тони привычные круги под глазами, словно он в очередной раз проработал несколько суток, не размениваясь на такие мелочи как еда и сон, а морщинка, что появилась между бровями, когда Росс притащил свой чертов Акт стала глубже. Ему явно не помешало бы чаще бывать на солнце и питаться регулярнее, но это же Тони. Разве он послушает кого? Нет, есть пара человек, к кому он прислушивается, но… Ладно, хватит!  
  
Но прежде чем Наташа успевает что-то сделать, позволяя себе забыть на это время, что она знает как минимум четыреста способов уйти от нежелательного разговора и не менее двухсот — от желанных объятий, Тони заключает ее в кольцо своих рук и дышит куда-то в висок. И Наташа внезапно вспоминает, какой он на самом деле. Невысокий, прячущий свою неуверенность в скрытых сантиметрах нарощенной подошвы. Не самый красивый, но научившийся быть обаятельным настолько, что если действительно захочет — устоять перед ним невозможно. И уж точно — не самый сильный. Тот же Стив, и Зимний, даже Роуди легко дадут ему фору в любой потасовке. Но в способности взвалить на себя неподъемную ношу и нести, несмотря ни на что, ни один и в подметки не годится.  
  
Только разве все это важно? Самое главное — нужный и любимый. Абсолютно точно. И Наташа осторожно обнимает его в ответ.  
  
Потому что неважно все, кроме этого. Что Тони не сердится на нее. И верит. Как прежде. И правило «доверяй, но проверяй» больше не про них. Они сами напишут новые законы и изменят окружающую реальность.  
  
Пока готовы прощать. Пока хотят быть вместе.  
  
Всегда.


End file.
